


Hold on to Me

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers Feels, Crying, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Sad Ending, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: Peter wants Tony, he is filled with guilt and pain as he waits to return to his arms after his time in the soul stone is done. But when he return he isn't begging for his life but for someone else's.OrPost Avengers Infinity War and Peter waits to get out of the soul stone because he misses Tony





	Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad so....

Peter awoke in a place where he was sitting in water. The sky was orange around him and his senses picked up on someone crying near by. It was a woman Peter got up to walk towards the sound as it got louder. Peter could barley feel his body he wasn't hungry and he was tired or in pain from his injuries after the fight. 

That's when Peter remembered what happened. He died. He died begging for his life in Tonys arms. He turned to literal ashes in his arms. God, he felt so weak and embarrassed at the same time. He just showed his father-like figure that he really was just a kid who can't save everyone. And to top everything off he apologized when he died. Tony would probably think it's all his fault. Peter was on his knees sobbing into his hands as he remembered what happened. He couldn't believe that Spider-Man had been so weak. But he was only a child. A child who could stop a bus with his bare hands, and he only wanted to help make the world a better place. 

Half of the universe is gone, and he could has stopped it. The gauntlet was in his hands and he almost slipped it off of Thanos' hand. If only he pulled harder or faster he wouldn't have to be listening to the sob near by from another victim. Peter stopped crying when he realized the cry near by stopped. He heard footsteps come close behind him. Then a hand on his shoulder he turned around and a young green woman stood behind looking at him.

"Who are you?" Were the only words Peter could speak.

"I am Gamora, and you must be Peter, you are in the soul stone. I was sacrificed for it and now I know all of the troubled souls who appear. You are different. I felt the pain you where feeling as you were being pulled away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"That your soul is different, the man who held you as you where being pulled away was the one who would end this, and it is for you. You are also really strong, the stone had a hard time removing you because of your morals, strength, loss and the care that man has for you." 

Peter was crying again he wanted to be with Tony. Why did he have to go through it alone? Thanos was definitely going to regret his actions. He took him away from Tony. Tony is probably alone on Titan. Peter could feel the regret and loss radiating from somewhere.

"I must go back to my place in the stone now." Gamora turned and stated to walk away.

"Wait!" Peter called out and Gamora turned to face him.

"How long am I gonna be here without him?" Peter questioned her

"Nobody knows but I can already feel the pain and bonding with the man who held you."

"How long has it been since I got here?" Peter asked her

"Nobody knows, time is irrelevant here, it could have been a year for all we know. But I can already feel the end." And Gamora vanished back to her spot in the stone, Peter assumed.

Peter cried out and buried his head in his hands again sobbing as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, what was happening? How long has Tony been out waiting for his return? What if he wasn't there when he got back? It was all Peters fault for not taking the power away from the man who caused billions pain and suffering.

With great power comes great responsibility, and by God the Mad Titan used his power incorrectly and Thanos was going to regret it, especially if he caused Tony, May or Ned any harm. Because Peter was stuck here crying hoping to be held in Tonys arms soon, he could only wait and sob until there were no more tears. Then there was a flash and he was out again in his nightmares of what was happening to Tony and why couldn't Spider-Man be stronger?  
_________________________________

Peter woke up again on an orange dirt landscape, Titan, if Peter remembered. Also a huge ship nearby, almost the size of the old avengers tower. It was crashed into the ground far away, probably a ship Thanos lived on. He was in somebody's arms and the arms were motionless. He looked around and saw that Thanos was dead a couple meters away, and the Avengers were around him looking sad. Why were they here? Even the Guardians were here back from the ashes. Peter looked at the arms that held him and he stopped looking at the lifeless figure that held and cradled his body. 

Tony Stark, the man people said had no heart, or was emotionless and didn't care about anyone was holding him in his dead body with Peters head nuzzled under his lifeless head.

Peter saw him and cried out in pain and loss. Why did everyone he loved die? The Avengers and Guardians walked closer towards him. The original Avengers were badly beaten, the Black Widows now blond hair was stained red with blood, Captain America was slashed badly in the arm and stomach with blood and dust on his face, and various scars on the rest of the original team, the others looked like they just woke up from a sleep and were being cared for by the injured Avengers. 

Peter looked away from their sad eyes and cried into Tonys shoulder wishing he could come back and call him nicknames or give him cheesy advice. All he could do was cry and when he stopped begging and crying for Tony to come back he realized he was gone, but he saved the world. This is what Gamora meant, and she was right. But how long did it take? Peter got up and walked away from everyone, he could feel their stares on his back. He sat on a near rock and heard them follow him. He sat there flipping a blade he saw on the ground. Peter felt a hand on him, but it was quickly removed with a cry of pain. He turned and looked a crying Wanda in the eyes.

"You lost so much, he meant so much, you have been through so much but here you are still looking at the good and helping people instead of doing bad. Why?" Wanda asked with tears in her eyes.

Peter felt the gaze of many eyes on him, they were probably wondering why Tony cared for him. Although Peter wasn't thrilled with her reading his mind he answered her simple sweet and short, he held into Tony remembering his uncles words and how Tony reminded him of Ben,

"Because with great power, comes great responsibility."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels, I will porobably make a second part where he is back on earth and stuff, if you guys want that. Thanks for reading!❤️❤️ And I know the ending is a little cheesy and cliche but it's the only way I could end it while putting a big print of wisdom on the other Avengers, ya know? soo yeah


End file.
